


I loved him.

by lexahenries



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, flashfic, some thoughts about bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexahenries/pseuds/lexahenries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prose poetry/flashfic, whatever way you want to call it, some thoughts about bellarke at 9.20 pm. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved him.

" I loved him. And he loved me. We’ve never told each other anything about that but words were overrated with us, we just knew. Loving us was like breathing, but we were carbon dioxide to the world. The princess who saves herself and the boy who wanted to self-destruct. What kind of fairytale was that? But I loved him, I loved every inch of his skin, I loved his flaws because they were ugly but he wasn’t, I loved the music my name produced on his lips and I loved the way that every clichés worked on him too. And he loved me, even though we were imperfect. He loved me even though we were worlds away, he loved me even if I had to heal. He loved me to teach me how to love myself again. He was a spark and I was a house of cards and I was willing to take the risk of burning my bones just for the privilege of loving him. "


End file.
